ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Joke's on You!
Gwen, Kevin, and Max get kidnapped by the Joker and the Batman is asked to come to Bellwood and help locate them before Ben gets himself killed or kills the Joker himself. Plot: Gotham City where both Ben Tennyson and the Batman are on stake out investigating some Forever Knight activity. Ben: Come on, Batman, we've been here for hours. What are the chances that the Forever Knights will show? Batman: Patience, Ben. I've been on longer stake outs than this one. Ben: What's the longest? Batman: About a month and a half. Ben: Ah, man. Batman: Quiet. Now sit and wait. Ben: Quite honestly dude, you should have brought Gwen. You gave her the signal device to contact you after all. Batman: I tried, but she wanted you and I to go on stake out because Gwen thought this would be a good trust building exercise. So I had to bring you on this mission and it's logical sense. You probably know more about the Forever Knights than anyone. Ben: Trust issues? What, you don't trust me? Batman: Do I need to give you a list of all the reasons I don't? Ben: No, but you're the one is a mask after all. Batman: You know who I am. Ben: Yeah I do, Bruce, but I had to figure it out. You told Gwen and now Kevin is the only one who doesn't know. Although to pass the time why don't you tell me why you don't trust me? Batman: If I must then here it is: As a kid you stole for that criminal Sublimino and I know about your past actions with Levin. You and he broke into a warehouse to try and steal a video game. However there is that time that you were bent on killing your so called friend when he turned into that monster. You honestly thought that was the only way to stop him was to kill him. Even your own grandfather agreed with you and when Gwen tried to get you to stop you attacked her. You even betrayed her trust when she found the way to save him. Now ask me again why I don't trust you. Ben: No thanks. I got it and it's kind of creepy that you know so much about me. Batman: I keep tabs on every super powered being or meta human on Earth. Call it insurance. Their conversation is enough to pass the time because Ben gets a glimpse of some Forever Knights. Ben: Look there, I can see them. Batman: So do I, Ben. Let's take this nice and easy. We don't know what their cargo is. Ben: No sweat. In the warehouse now are a troupe of Forever Knights and a gang here from Gotham City. They seem to be making some sort of deal. Lead Forever Knight: Here it is, my friends. Laser Lances as I promised and they have enough fire power to do away with any competition or even the Batman. Lead Thug: Sweet. We'll be the big names running this city now and freaks like Two-Face, Poison Ivy, and even the Joker will be bowing to us. Anyone got a problem with that? However soon two figures crash through a window and it's Ben Tennyson and the Batman. Lead Forever Knight: Tennyson! Lead Thug: The Batman! Kill them both! Ben transforms into Chromastone and they begin firing upon him, but Chromastone absorbs the energy blasts. Ben: That tickles. Now feel some real power. He fires back their energy blasts as his own power and they are being taken down, but Batman is hiding behind large crates. The knights and thugs are firing their weapons at him, so Batman has to be smart. Although he can see now that the trucks holding the laser lances are beginning to take off. He refuses to allow that. Batman: Ben, take care of the thugs and knights. I'm going after the truck. Ben: Got it. As the truck drives off, the Batman runs after it, but he cannot catch it so he tosses a gadget at the tires. They are flattened and soon the truck turns over with all the lances spewing out of the truck. Although Batman will not allow these on his streets so he takes out some small but powerful bombs that will destroy them. Batman: Now no one will have these. Although he does notice one survived so he decides to take it with him because maybe if he comes across them again, he can exploit any weaknesses in the design. Ben walks out of the warehouse and he reverts back to human form. Ben: Everyone is taken care of back there, Batman and I already called your friend, Gordon. Batman: Good work, Ben. I'm taking one of these laser lances with me. Maybe I can find a weakness in their design. Ben: Sounds like a plan and let me know if anymore knights or laser lances show up in Gotham. I'll fly right over and help you out. Batman: Understood. Batman uses his grapnel to swing away and Ben transforms into Jetray and heads home to Bellwood. However in the shadows there is a lone figure in a purple suit and green hair. Joker: Oh, boy it looks like Batboy has a new Batboy of his own. See the action, Harley dear? Harley Quinn: I sure did, puddin'. Bat-breath is poisoning another dumb kid with his superhero crud. Joker: Quite right, poo. So why don't we take a trip away from Gotham? It'll be just the two of us and we can even bring the new brat to the party. Harley Quinn: I love parties, puddin'. Joker: So do I, Harley and this one is going to be a killer. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! The Joker and his demented damsel of a girlfriend, Harley Quinn seems to have their eyes on Ben and no doubt it's for evil purposes. Ben on the other hand has made it back to Bellwood and decides to visit his grandpa's store before heading home. Ben: Grandpa Max, I'm back home. Max: Good, son. Your mission go okay? Ben: You know it. Batman and I kicked some Forever Knight butt. Max: You know, Ben, I don't like it when you and he work together. He's a bad influence, he's dangerous, and he's crazy. Ben: Yeah, but he gets the job done and he saved my life twice so I kind of him a lot. Max: If you say so, Ben. Now get home, your parents are worried about you. Ben: You got it. Ben takes off to head home, but it seems that he was being watched by Harley Quinn. Harley Quinn: Mistah J, I got the brat in my sights and he was talking to an old man. Says he was his grandpa. Joker: Now, now, poo we must respect our elders. So why don't you bring him along for the party? Harley Quinn: Okie dokie, puddin'. So then Harley walks into the store and can see Max. Harley Quinn: Hiya gramps. Mistah J is inviting you to a party. Max: "Mistah J"? Who are you suppose to be? Harley Quinn: You can call me Harley Quinn, old man. Max: Harley Quinn? Wait I've heard of you. Don't you work for the Joker? Joker: Works for, plays with, and all around doll of mine, Maxie baby. Now be a good little old crow and surrender. My guests can't be too bruised because I'm the one bruising them. Max: Sorry, but I must return my invite to the sender. Max pulls out a laser blaster to shoot at them, but the Joker pulls out a yo-yo and uses it to whack the gun out of Max's hand. Then he uses the same yo-yo to capture Max by his wrist, then tosses him through the store window. Harley then uses a giant hammer to strike him in the head which knocks Max out. Joker: One down, kiddo and two to go. Harley Quinn: Who's next, puddin'? Joker: That Ben kid has two little buddies that tag around with him. I want to play with them too, Harl, but I think it might be a little bit difficult to get those two brats, so let's play a game. Then we catch Benji's two little buddies and then the real fun begins. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ben has returned back to his house and his mom and dad have been waiting for him. Sandra: Thank goodness your home, honey. You know I don't like it when you go to Gotham or hanging out with that masked wacko. Ben: You sound like Grandpa Max, mom. He said the same thing. Carl: My dad's a good judge of character. Ben: Whatever I guess. I'm going to bed now. I don't get how Batman can stand these late nights or early mornings. So then Ben goes strait to bed and luckily it's the weekend so he intends to sleep in tonight. Although soon the scene is at Gwen's house and her boyfriend Kevin is sleeping over tonight. Kevin: Homework? Come on, Gwen, I want to have some fun. Gwen: Kevin, you came over to get help with your Algebra, so let me help or I won't go with you to the auto show. Kevin: Fine. Harley Quinn can see through Gwen's room window. Harley Quinn: Mistah J, what luck, Ben's brat buddies are both here. They're doing homework with each other. How romantic. Joker: Sure is, hun. Now let's be quick about this and light it up, doll face. Harley Quinn: Anything for you, puddin'. Harley plugs in a gas bomb in a bazooka and fires it through the window. Gwen and Kevin are coughing because of the effects, but soon they pass out. Gwen's parents try to go to her aid, but they too fall to the effects. Harley Quinn: A real gasser, huh, Mistah J? Joker: I'm the one with the jokes, Harley! Now round up Benji's buddies in a nice green bow. Harley: It'll be nice and pretty, puddin'. Joker: Make sure they know who did it, Harley and send it with love. So then Harley Quinn leaves a purple envelope next to Gwen's parents and it is addressed to Ben. Gwen and Kevin are dragged away in a truck, but soon Gwen's parents begin to come to. Natalie: Frank wake up! Gwen and Kevin are gone! Frank: Look! They see the purple envelope addressed to Ben and they intend to deliver it. Although Natalie gets a look at something else. It's the signal device that was given to Gwen and she contemplates using it. Frank: Honey, you're not using that. We aren't having a loose cannon like him look for Gwen and Kevin. Natalie: But Frank, we may need his help. Look who sent the envelope. It says from the "Joker". Frank: No, Natalie, this is a Plumber matter. Natalie: I don't care. I want Gwen and Kevin back. So she presses down on the button and back in the Batman's secret Batcave is the Batman himself. His computer is telling him that the signal device he gave to Gwen is going off. He deduces that Gwen must be in trouble so he jets off to Bellwood in his Batwing. Although soon Natalie and Frank get this letter to Ben. They tell him it is a huge emergency and in the envelope is a DVD. Ben puts it in. Joker: Hello, Benji, I'm the Joker and I want to give you warm wishes this morning. I also want to show you something. He shows them Gwen, Kevin, and Max as his prisoners. Ben: No! Joker: That's right, Benji I have your grandpa and buddy buddies. I know you and Bat-Brain are BFF's now so I wanted to play a game with you and there is no help. If you tell anyone about this they die. So get off your lazy butt and come looking for them. I'll send you a few clues since this is our first play time together. The video ends. Ben: Don't worry, Uncle Frank and Aunt Natalie I'm going to find Joker and when I do, I'm going to, to kill him. He walks out the door and seems to be determined to do so. Although unknown to him the Batman was watching from outside the window. He doesn't let Ben know he's here, but as Ben leaves the house; the Batman intends to meet with Gwen's parents himself. He rings the doorbell. Sandra: Coming She opens the door to see the Batman and she gasps. Batman: Mrs. Tennyson, I presume? Sandra: Yes, what do you want? Natalie: I called him, Sandra. Batman are you going to find Gwen, Kevin, and Max? Batman: You have my word, Mrs. Tennyson. I will find them and stop the Joker. Ben doesn't know him and I am not going to let him kill Joker. Frank: Why not, he has my daughter! You should let him! Batman: No! Ben doesn't have the right or the authority to do and if he tries, he'll only get killed himself. Natalie: But you heard what Joker said: if anyone helps Ben then he'll kill them. Batman: Joker and Ben won't know that I'm on their trail. He then begins to leave and heads into his Batwing. Although before he leaves Sandra tells him something. Natalie: Before you leave, Batman, I have to say something. Batman: What? Natalie: My husband, Sandra, and Carl were wrong about you. You're not crazy and I know you'll get them back. Batman: You have my word. Sandra: Here take the disc. It might help you in any way. Batman: It just might. Thank you. Batman uses his grapnel to launch himself into his Batwing and he takes off. He places the disc into his computer in the Batwing. Batman: Computer, pull up the video. Look for any landmarks, noises, or visuals that can lead me to the Joker's location. Computer: Scanning....One item detected. There is a sign in the background that says Jolly's Jolly Candies. Batman: Address? Computer: 7124 Holland Rd. Batman: Good. If I can get there before Ben does, then I can save his friends and Ben before it's too late. At the candy factory now are Joker and Harley with their three captives. Kevin: When I get out of here, clown I am so going to break your face! Harley Quinn: How rude! Don't talk to my puddin' that way. Joker: Young people today, Harley. No respect for their elders. You know what happened to the last kid who talked to me like that? Kevin: What? Joker: I beat him to death with a crowbar. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Max: You're crazy. Joker: And what's wrong with that? Kevin: From what I hear you're suppose to be Batman's biggest enemy. Joker: Me? I am Batman's biggest enemy. I...I am so touched. Harley fetch me a tissue please. I think I'm going to cry. Kevin: I don't get why he won't just kill you already. You deserve it. Joker: Got me, kid. Maybe it's the whole superheroes don't kill rule or maybe he really doesn't have the guts. However he won't kill me and I won't kill him because he's just too much fun to play with. We're like two sides of the same coin. We can't really exist without the other and life would be so boring without him. Kevin: You are crazy. Joker: Flattery won't stop me from pummeling you with a crowbar. Harley: Yeah but your friend better hurry up or it's curtains for you, pip squeak. Kevin: Ben will find us and then I'll pummel you both with a crowbar. Joker: You know I'm starting to like this kid, but speaking of Bat-breath, I bet he knows that I'm here and will come to help spring you three party crashers loose. Harley: So you want me to go and pull the plug on them, Mistah J? Joker: No, we'll have a lot more fun when Batman gets here, Harley. These three saps make Robin and Batgirl look like heavy hitters. In fact I think Batman should be here just about... Soon there is a loud crash and the Batman descends from the roof. Joker: Now. Batman: It's over, Joker. Let those three go and you can have me. We both know that's what you wanted. Joker: See he knows me so well. Harley be a dear and pummel him a bit for me. Harley Quinn: Sure, puddin'. Harley begins back flipping towards Batman and then plans to strike him in his face with her foot, but he blocks it, grabs her, then tosses her against a wall. Joker: You can't do that to Harley! Only I can! Soon then Joker extends a pair of blades from his sleeves and he begins fighting Batman in hand to hand combat. Batman can dodge the moves, but finally Joker gets the chance to slash Batman in his back and then delivers a powerful kick to the Batman's chest. Joker: Bye bye, Batsy! However Joker is stopped when Ben has finally arrived as Lodestar. He uses his magnetic powers to grab the knife, remove it from Joker's hands, then slash the binds that are holding Max, Gwen, and Kevin. Ben: Guess where this is going next, Joker. Joker: Ooh, does Benji got the guts to do what Batman won't? Come on, kid right between the ribs. I'll stand right here and won't move a muscle. Ben: Fine. Batman: Ben no! Don't do this. Ben: Why? After what he did to Gwen, Kevin, and my grandpa, he deserves this. Batman: Because if you do this, Ben it's something there is no coming back from. Remember what we talked about on that roof top in Gotham? About why I said I don't trust you. Ben: It's because I almost killed Kevin for when he became that monster. Batman: Yes and if you do kill the Joker, not only will I make sure that Ultimatrix is ripped from your wrist and you're locked up, but then you'll be no better than Joker. Are you a hero, Ben or are you just a punk who'll soon have blood on his hands? Ben drops the knife then reverts to human form. Ben: No, that's not what I want at all. Batman: You did the right thing, Ben. Max: Yeah, he did. Joker: What a let down. I guess all I can do now is give myself up and come along quietly. Kevin: Too bad. I wanted to see you get beaten to a bloody pulp. Joker: You asked for it because I have a little party favor that's going to take out this whole factory. Guess what kids; we're all going out together. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Batman uses a Batarang to get the detonator out of Joker's hands and then Ben transforms into Wildvine to capture Joker and Harley Quinn. Although to make sure Joker doesn't try anything funny, Ben smashes Joker to the floor a couple of times. Soon though Commissioner Gordon has arrived and he takes Joker and Harley Quinn to Gotham City where they will also be returned to Arkham Asylum. Ben: Listen, Batman, I want to say how sorry I am about what happened back there and how you were right about me. If you didn't come I might have killed him. Batman: Forget about it, Ben. You realized your mistake and stopped yourself just in time. Ben: So are we square now? Batman: Yes, I think so. Batman then extends his hand out as a sign of friendship and then Ben does the same and they shake. THE END. Trivia: *Ben contemplates a second time about killing another foe. *Gwen was made aware about who the Batman really is. *Batman and Ben are now closer allies than they were before. *Ben meets the Joker for the first time. Category:Crossovers Category:Specials Category:Episodes Category:Gothamcity1992